herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Jian
|enemies = |type of hero = Benevolent Leader}} Sun Jian (in Chinese: 孫堅) is one of the major protagonists in the beginning of the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a father of Sun Quan, Sun Ce, and Lady Sun. Biography At the beginning of the story, Sun Jian is one of the most loyally vassals of He Jin. Yellow Turban Rebellion was launched in a timely manner, Sun Jian was discovered by the rebel warrior Han Zhong when he joined with the forces to against Zhang Jiao. Meanwhile, Han Zhong had the intention to seize him. Liu Bei and Zhu Jun attacked the city although has will in reached Han Zhong in some cases, the rebelled generals only lead by Sun Zhong and Zhao Hong to carry out assaults with the enemy forces and they were forced to withdraw from the emergency. Even with the arrival of the Han forces, Sun Jian focused on attacked Zhang Jiao with Liu Bei and the Yellow Turbans was oppose the ones, Zhu Jun may have to look at reinforcements to facing them by once. Yellow Turbans was still invincible as much so want, the Han forces eventually defeated Zhang Jiao and the battle was over. Sun Jian claimed to be the commander of Changsha and Zhu Jun decided to return to Luoyang to contract with others, course refer it was as greatly matters. Sun Jian was associating his own clued since he returned to Changsha, the Ten Eunuchs had misgiving to takes He Jin's life after counseling the emperor. Breakthrough of ruction from Changsha was incurred by Ou Xing, Sun Jian and He Jin's subordinates hold on the forces by at below the elimination of the ten eunuchs. Dong Zhuo accused the Han Dynasty in such a logical way to seize the greed powers in the metaphors, initiate a widespread in vast terrorist incident just after the kidnapping of the younger emperor Xian. Regardless of his focus, Sun Jian recruited several generals, including Han Dang, Huang Gai, and Cheng Pu for a while. While retaining the banquet, Yuan Shao and the corps made all their efforts together and would not be defeated in the flames. Yuan Shao's half-brother, Yuan Shu was supposed to support Sun Jian it brings a hope that under the labor service will passing our way through the war. When the emperor will fall into the hands of Dong Zhuo, Sun Jian, Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, and Liu Bei jointly created a military alliance to against Dong Zhuo's forces, defeated Dong Zhuo and saving the Emperor Xian. Arriving at the Sishui Pass, Sun Jian and Cheng Pu chase down the assaulters, Dong Zhuo was intriguing to send his henchmen Hua Xiong to attack with Sun Jian. He had almost succeeded in mastering the Fanshui but was caused by food items that were not reached by Yuan Shu, Sun Jian was could not occupy the Sishui Pass. The starving soldiers with low morale, blasts the powers of Sun Jian's forces be defeated by Hua Xiong. Returning to the combined armies by headquarters, Sun Jian argued with Yuan Shu about the delivery of foods that never coming out. Yuan Shu denied all accusations made by Sun Jian, and scapegoated one of his men to avoid the anger of Sun Jian and Yuan Shao. Sun Jian recovered the scattered troops, Dong Zhuo sent Hu Zhen as the great superintendent, Lu Bu and many other governors rated 5,000 steps to attack Sun Jian, Lu Bu and Hu Zhen did not agreed and the soldiers were scattered. Hu Zhen and Lu Bu was defeated when Sun Jian pursued them, Hu Zhen threatened to kill a sergeant as a means of rectifying the military discipline. After the governors heard it, they are hated him very much. Zhao Yun, a young man who wants to be a intense warrior served under the warlord Gongsun Zan, seek out by Sun Jian for succor. Sun Jian will be present by now, nothing for one to beat them by Dong Zhuo on inside of the location. Opposed to Dong Zhuo with Liu Bei and Yuan Shao, Sun Jian asserted that he helped Cao Cao remove Dong Zhuo's powers. Lu Bu, Hua Xiong, Hu Zhen, and Li Ru are scheming to kill Sun Jian, Sun Jian quickly rode away from the curb when he riding the horse. Eventually arrived at a light palace, Sun Jian is rest in the room after he dismounting the horse. Dong Zhuo's army should not be alone in dealing with the disaster of the imprudent, suffering from being hungriness and thirstiness as they are have never been eaten or drunk. Lu Bu would even be angry with himself, dare to called the enemy to defeating Sun Jian. Lu Bu fights with Guan Yu, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, the whole armies was in chaos, and he abandoned the armor and fled the saddle. However, the army has been discovered by Sun Jian's army, Hu Zhen, Li Ru, and others temporarily retreated. Sun Jian went out of the city to fears, defeated the enemy forces and killed Hua Xiong and others. At the time of the fall of the Hulao Gate and the fire in Luoyang, Sun Jian led his army to Luoyang to help extinguish the fire. When extinguishing the fire, one of Sun Jian's soldiers found a royal stamp. The discovery of this imperial stamp made Huang Gai advise Sun Jian to bid farewell to Yuan Shao and return to Jiangdong to make the next plan. Sun Jian wanted the discovery of this royal stamp to be confidential. But one of his soldiers reported the discovery to Yuan Shao to get a prize. When Sun Jian came to say goodbye, Yuan Shao forced Sun Jian to hand over the stamp to be stored safely, but Yuan Shao sent envoys to Liu Biao to attack Sun Jian on his way home to get the stamp. The fight between Sun Jian and Liu Biao for the sake of royal stamp took place in Jingzhou, Liu Biao's general, Lu Gong facing Sun Jian and the horse was only one match, Lu Gong had to flashed into the mountain road. By the way, Sun Jian is tried to chase Lu Gong and did not see anything, he suddenly went to Lu Gong's move and was hit by poison arrows while pursuing the arrest of General Huang Zu. After his death, he was later replaced by his son, Sun Ce. Sun Jian's death in the boat caused by a trap from Liu Biao, Liu Biao held his body, which later exchanged between Huang Zu and Sun Jian's body. Sun Quan is 9 years old, came to hold an exchange. Personality Sun Jian is a calm man, but he always considerate and courteous to his men. Out of the three rulers for Wu, he is the one who acts most like a gentleman. He is generally kind to those around him and forgives past mistakes with subtle ease. It was known that he doubles as a fierce and courageous warrior. Since he is praised as a tiger of his homeland, he was pridefully refers to himself by his nickname on several occasions - his children also share his pride during their respective conquests. Trivia *He is one of the playable characters in both the Dynasty Warriors and Knights of Valour game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Retired Category:Extravagant Category:Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Officials Category:Posthumous Category:Historical Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Master Orator Category:Wise Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mentor Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Dreaded Category:Bond Protector Category:Paragon Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Summoners Category:Strong-Willed Category:Insecure Category:Rescuers Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Famous Category:Legacy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Pessimists Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Envious Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Self-Aware Category:Patriots Category:Symbolic Category:Knights Category:Martyr Category:Defectors Category:Benefactors Category:Poor Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategists Category:Control Freaks Category:Role Models Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Paranoid